


Christmas Shopping with Jim

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Jim Moriarty fancies creating his own nativity scene
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Christmas Shopping with Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge: Prompt Choices

Jim Moriarty and Seb Moran stood together, admiring the Nativity scene in Strasbourg Cathedral.

“I think it would be good to have my own nativity set,” Jim said. “I could collect one or two pieces every year and build it up.”

“That’s a nice idea, Boss,” Seb agreed.

“I’m not sure where I should begin though. One of those wise men would be rather nice.”

“But someone would notice if there weren’t three wise men,” Seb objected.

“You do know that the number of wise men isn’t mentioned in the Bible, just the description of three gifts.”

“Well, that’s all right then,” Seb said. Then he thought for a moment. “Of course, you’d have to take the gift off whichever wise man you took and give it to one of the other two.”

“All right, that won’t work,” Jim agreed. “I could take the baby out of the manger and stick a lamb in its place. They’re about the same size.”

“No, Boss. I can’t let you do that. You can’t take Baby Jesus.”

Jim sighed. “Well, how about a shepherd? There are several of them. No-one will miss one.”

Seb nodded. “Yes, that will be all right. And if anyone asks, you can say he’s gone down the pub, to wet the baby’s head.”


End file.
